


Amin Mela Lle

by llokveidr



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llokveidr/pseuds/llokveidr
Summary: Elrond and Celebrian enjoy a stroll through Rivendell.





	Amin Mela Lle

The peaked roofs and airy arches of Rivendell glow in their full glory of springtime. The sound of waterfalls is music to your ears. You walk with a light heart and an easy smile through the halls of the Last Homely House, your body content.  
Elrond's usually stern expression brightens when he catches sight of you and comes to meet you, his warm hands clasping one of yours between them to press it to his lips, tuck it into the crook of his arm as you stroll aimlessly together through the blooming gardens beside the pond full of golden fish.  
"Are you happy, meleth?" he asks, his heart full with memories of a question asked and answered in the silver glow of last night's crescent moon.  
"Happier than I've ever dreamed," you promise, and he stops, turning to gather your hands into his, a small but radiant smile growing on his lips as he admires the shining bejeweled ring that is on your finger.  
"We shall have the ceremony as soon as possible my wife."  
A grin forms upon the lips that Elrond is so fond of as you caress his wonderfully sculpted face. "That would be lovely, my husband."

The Hall Of Fire thrums with joyful energy of festivities. Music and dancing and laughter were plentiful. Color and beauty surrounded the lord of Imladris, but Elrond only has eyes for one woman.  
Though she is occupied with talking to their guests, his attention strays to steal admiring glances at the sparkling ring that adorns her finger, and a wonderment renders him both uncharacteristically shy and fiercely proud whenever she meets his gaze, smiles sweetly up at him, leans close to whisper her elation, and press a chaste kiss to his eager lips.  
After the fall of his wife, Elrond never expected to love again. The pain was just too much. He grieved for days and remained a mere shell of his former self. He found it hard to laugh and spent most of the time in his study, mourning for his lost love. But after he met y/n, his world changed.  
Today he is her Only, and that is more than enough. Now, it seems laughable to him that he had expected the ceremony to be mere formality, a mere pantomime of the love he bore for her since the day the he met her. It was also laughable that he once doubted his love for this lovely being. Truthfully, with every word of his vows, he found his heart once more warmed with belonging, with peacefulness, with the sweet exchange of body and soul.  
She takes his hand with a mischievous smile and tugs him to the center of the hall to join the merry group of dancers, his light and airy laugh brightens the room when he whirls her into his arms and the Hall booms with the cheer that goes up from the crowd of revelers for their new lady of Rivendell.


End file.
